Bonnie and Clyde
by SweetStrawberryShortCake
Summary: Songfic to Haystacks Bonnie and Clyde. All about Draco and Hermione and their relationship. please read and review.


First off I would like to say hey. And I know it's been a while since i've written, and I apoligize for that.

Ok disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bonnie and Clyde. I have Jk and Haystack to thank for their amazing strokes of genius.

Yes this is a songfic. I must say even though I love the whole song... there are some parts of it that just don't work for this story though.

XOXO,

SSSC

Bonnie and Clyde

Just wanna spend the rest of my life with you.

Be your Bonnie be my Clyde we'll make these cowards run and hide and I

Just wanna spend the rest of my life with you

Through the good times and the bad boyfriend, girlfriend mom and dad

whatever

Hermione looked at Harry in slight anger as he spouted off concerned words. "I'm just worried that you are rushing this Hermione. You only started dating him a year ago. Don't you think you should take your time?" Hermione bristled, her eyes narrowing. "I love him harry. Do you even understand that? I don't want to take my time. I love him and I want to marry him now. If you had the chance to marry Ginny tomorrow wouldn't you take it?" She said, starting to feel really annoyed. "No I wiouldn't hermione. It would be too soon. I don't know if I would be ready. I'd be scared that I was making a big mistake. Just like I think you are doing by marring Malfoy so fast." Harry defended himself. "well, that's the difference between us Harry. I'm not too cowardly to marry him just because I know I love him. If you can't say the same about Ginny, I feel sorry for you." With that Hermione got up, leaving Harry in a state of mild shock. He angerily punched the table and swore. Latter that night Draco carefully ran a bursh through her wet her, listening to her tell him about her lunch with Harry. "I'm sorry that I'm coming in between you and your-" "Draco, listen to me," she began "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I pitty him because he doesn't know or understand the love we have." She leaned in and kissed him softly.

A young chick with an old soul

sit by the fire just to hold hands while the coals glow

I'll build a house around it and we can fill it with seeds

and be like adam and eve in the garden of eden

We can grow old watch it rain and snow

and see the sun rise and fall over yonder

know that when them coals burn out cuz one of us is gone

and the others brokenhearted left and livin life alone

Used to listen to me complain bout my real bad days

rub my neck and my back and make it all go away

Always there with an encouraging word

I couldn't imagine havin to be here without her

im so scared of losing you

and she say boo boo im never gonna leave you

and then she sang to me

Hermione held Draco's hand as they looked in the fire burning in the harth. She turned to him and laughed. " Since when are we fifty Draco? Come on let's have some fun." She whispeared out huskily as she crawled on to his lap. "You know what I want to do hermione?" He said as he swept a strand of her her hair out of her eyes. "I want to grow old and be fifty with you. And I want to a big, beautiful house and have a plethora of babbies. And I want to watched the seasons change with you by my side, and maybe after we're done making love all night long, watch the sun come up." Hermione felt her breath catch and her heart stop, as cheesy as it was. No body had ever said any thing like that to her. She held in her amazement by lauging even harder. "Merlin Draco! Some one's in a sappy mood." He drew his eye brows together and tightend his grib on her waist. "I bare my soul to you and you laugh? WHAT THE HELL?" Her smile slid from her face, as she stared at the seriousness that was easily refelcted in his eyes. "I'm scared of losing you Hermione. I'm not a good man." She rested her forehead against his and sighed. "I'm never gonna leave you."

Just wanna spend the rest of my life with you.

Be your Bonnie be my clyde we'll make these cowards run and hide and I

Just wanna spend the rest of my life with you

Through the good times and the bad, boyfriend, girlfriend mom and dad

whatever

Mama your eyes the candlelight magnifies

Hazel turns gray then bluer then a summer day

Baby wanna run away far away to some other place where we can lay

tangled in one anothers embrace by the fireplace till were old and gray from

roccawear to rocking chairs whatever you need just call

and ima be there wasn't prepared to lose you it hurt me so

you were addictive ma and letting you go

was no walk through the park I remember nights I used to sit there in the dark

Pistal beside me ready to use it

writin a will in a book where i had once wrote music

And then I rememberd something you once said

laying next to me naked breathing heavy in the bed ya said

Draco felt hot tears stream down his face as he looked at the picture of his and Mione's wedding day. He layed the picture face down on the bed side table and reread the letter to his mother and his father, his letter to her. Along with his will. He fingered his wand thinking about her riding him in the candel light in their bedroom. The way the light from the candel made her eyes glow a dark, fierce brown. He would have given her everything, he tried to give her everything. If she called for him he was by he side, always there no matter what she needed. How easy it would be to put his wand to his head, and say the words. All the pain would end, it would be so easy. He raised his wand and right as the words were on the tip of his tounge, he remembered something that made him stop. He remembered her leaning forward, pressing their forheads together after she orgasimed inn his arm and saying...

Just wanna spend the rest of my life with you.

Be your Bonnie be my clyde we'll make these cowards run and hide and I

Just wanna spend the rest of my life with you

Through the good times and the bad, boyfriend, girlfriend mom and dad

whatever

He dropped his wand as a sob ripped its way from his throat. He couldn't end things like this. If she truly had meant what she had said, she would back. And him, never one to deny her anything would welcome her into arms like nothing ever happened. The image of her finding out he was because of her in his mind was enough to double his over. He walked are all day like he wasn't hurt, like he had expected it of her from the beginning. But at night it was always this. He's put his wand to his head.

Who would have thought we'd part

the way that we did just a few short months after makin a kid

does your new man do it like that

candle wax down the small of your back

does he bite your neck does he nibble on your collar bone

do you still think about me when your all alone

used to grab you and hold ya tight

the heat will be back on tomorrow

but its cold tonight

Draco put the baby down in his high chair as she came in, dressed for work. "Good morning, baby." He greeted, trying to pull her into a kiss, only to have her turn her face away so he only kissed her cheeck. He pulled a way and turned to their son. He ran his hand through the baby' soft, short hair. "I didn't hear you come in last night." She scoffed and said "Work was mad." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned to her and had to remind himself to not get too angery. "Cut the crap Hermione. The ministry called and asked if you wouldn't mind coming into work. So I know you weren't working." She turned and stood in front of the counter. "what do you want me to say?" "The truth would be nice." he breathed out. "Ok you want the truth? I was with Ron. All night." She said, seemingly without shame. When in trueth she hated the fact that she had an affair. And it killed her to see him look down and take a few deep breaths, his shoulders shaking slightly. She slowly walked over to him and layed her hands on his chest. "I'm sorry Dray, I'm just not in love with you any more." she watched as he chocked on suppressed tears and slowly backed away, taking a seat at their small kitchen table. "No, no. I still love you, Dray. I will always love you, but just like I fell in love with you, I fell out of love with you. I couldn't help it." She said sliding to her knees on the floor in front of him. "I'm so sorry. I really am. Look this can be real simple. We'll divorce and get joint custudy of Luce and everything will be easy. I'll move in with Ron and you can keep the house. We don't have to make this one of thoes bloody divorces," She whispered as she clutched his hands. "and we'll stay friends Dray. We were friends before we got married and we'll stay friends after the divorce." Hermione whispered desperetly. Just because she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with him, didn't mean he wouldn't be in her life at all. But as she watched his shoulders shake and felt his sllient tears through their joint hands, she knew that nothing would ever be the same between them again. She cried into his lap and remembered saying

Just wanna spend the rest of my life with you.

Be your Bonnie be my clyde we'll make these cowards run and hide and I

Just wanna spend the rest of my life with you

Through the good times and the bad, boyfriend, girlfriend mom and dad

whatever

EEk I cried really hard while writing this. I don't read or write DM/HG often, but my muse bit me on the ass and i couldn't help but write this. read and review please.


End file.
